Dress Shopping with Monster
by nixerist
Summary: #2 of the Life as We Know It series. Piper takes Annabeth wedding dress shopping. And being demigods, madness is bound to happen.


"Annabeth, there is no way in Hades I am letting you wear that dress on your wedding day!"

"Piper this is only the 17th dress I have tried on! Can we just choose one already?"

"Absolutely not." I push, only wanting the best for my friend.

That's right, today I am going through the pain of wedding dress shopping with Annabeth. It's not her fault, I simply blame all the dresses. The train on this one is too long, the neckline on that one is hideous, the beading on this one is too awkward. Basically, nothing was right. And being a married daughter of Aphrodite, I think I have some knowledge on dresses. I am starting to get the feeling that Annabeth would like me to leave, but there is no way that is happening. She has been finding these dresses all by herself and none of them work on her! After another three duds, I decide to take matters into my own hands.

"Ok that's it Annabeth. Give me ten minutes, stay here, and I'll be back with your future wedding dress." I say, finally taking control.

I walk down the dress filled corridors, searching for the perfect dress. I probably should've asked for more time, but I'm sure that it can't be too hard. After a couple minutes, I find myself looking at so many dresses, I just grab the first three that I would consider trying on. When I reach Annabeth, a look of hope overcomes her.

"Well, if you think these might work, I'm going to trust you. Your mom might be more helpful than mine in this department." She says as she pulls the first one.

She comes out in the first one, looking completely confused. Then I look at the dress. I question what I was thinking. The dress has a feathered train (which is absolutely not acceptable) and outrageous beading along the neck. We both look at each other, wide-eyed, and mouth the word "no" at the same time. With that, she takes a different dress and turns back in the fitting room.

After a few minutes, she returns in a dress much better than the last. It has a sweetheart neckline, a basic lace corset, and an elegant flowing skirt. She looked pretty in it, but it didn't make her shine. I look up at her expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Well," she starts slowly, "I like it."

"Just like it? Annie, you should love the dress. I agree with you, I like it, but I just don't know if I like it on you. It doesn't highlight your beauty." I say honestly.

After a moment she starts, "No. I don't love it. It just doesn't feel right." She seemed really disappointed with the fact it didn't work.

"One more?" I ask, desperate to find her something.

"One more." She confirms.

Annabeth took a lot longer to change this time. After like ten minutes, I started to worry about her. I was just about to go in and make sure she was okay when I heard a small whimper. I jumped up and burst in, not considering the decency of my friend. I'd seen her sobbing for her boyfriend and war-torn and bloody: I didn't care if she was dressed or not, just that she was alive and well.

When I opened the door, I was shocked at the scene before me. There was Annabeth, is a stunning dress, fighting a dracaenae. I had no clue how she had gotten in without anyone seeing her, but none the less, she was there. I reached for my knife, and was about to stab the creature's back without her realizing I was there, when she turned slashed at me with her blade. I ducked as quick as I could, but she caught the edge of my sweater and cut through the material.

"Ugh! Come on that was cashmere!" I screamed, my inner Aphrodite coming out.

_Come on Piper,_ my brain reprimands me,_ This is no time for worrying about your replacable sweater. Now your head, that gets sliced and good luck. _

This wakes me up. I glance at Annabeth and we share a moment of planning mentally. I start to distract the monster with some really petty and half-hearted swings of my knife. After a few moments, Annabeth stabs into her back and she disintegrates to dust.

Once we both have caught our breath and gotten over this attack, I look at the dress that Annabeth is displaying. It was a gorgeous off white dress with a sweetheart neckline, a bow above her waist, and lace flowers cascading down. She looked perfect.

"Annabeth," I breath, absolutely amazed, "It's so perfect."

"This is the one. And I am taking the fact that that thing attacked while I was in it as a sign. I have to get it."

She seemed so happy that there was no debating that this was the dress. I let out my breath I didn't know I was holding as she responded. We both were grinning, thinking the exact same thing.

"Finally! Lets get out of her before something else tries to give you a sign."


End file.
